Tu Zaroori- An Unexpected Love Story
by Ansha Di's Ananya
Summary: Introducing new jodi in CID MARVI...Mayur and Purvi...What happen when cruel pasts of two people are revealed ? Will that destroy their life? Peep into the story to know more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yaa! Guys... I know meri pehle ki stories incomplete hai...but kya karo I couldn't stop myself from writing this idea... Ab mai likh rahi ho it has to be based on Purvi di...**

**So here I'm introducing u all to the new couple in cid **

_**"MARVI"**_

**Its Mayur and Purvi :):)**

**This story is very special to me...and if u all are with me then it will become all the more special for me...**

**Prologue**

**Are past so strong that they don't let u move forward? **

**What happens when two people of two different pasts come together...Will they be able to move forward? Or They will remain with their pasts..?**

**Will the two fall in love or not?**

**(Hope sabko pasand aaya ho..)**

**Character Sketch..**

_**PURVI MALHOTRA-**_

**25 years old, Only Daughter of famous business man Yash Malhotra and NGO worker Shakuntala Malhotra, rich, lives in a joint family,bubly, sweet, ambitious, cute , HOT (vo tu bachpan se hai haha!), short-tempered ( believe nhi ho raha but iss story mai hai), beautiful (undoubtedly) Experiences Drastic change in her nature after her cruel past..**

_**MAYUR WADERA-**_

**24 years old, Son of famous political leader Raghunath Vadera and Nirmila Vadera, has one sister Shreya Vadera( u got that apni shreya!), cute, handsome hunk, dashing, cool, carefree, loves her sister a lot.. He also has drastic change in his nature after an incident...**

_**YASH AND SHAKUNTALA MALHOTRA-**_

**Loving parents...Always there to support their daughter. As Purvi is there only daughter thus really protective for her...In short she is their Ladli beti...Never made purvi feel short of anything...always fufilled her wish...Like her wish to become an CID officer...**

_**RAGHUNATH AND NIMILA WADERA-**_

**Both have different nature...Nirmala being a housewife is really worried for her children while Raghunath is an egoist man always favoured Shreya more than Mayur..reason aap sabko pata chal jaiga..**

_**SHREYA WADERA-**_

**25 years old, studies with purvi so her best friend, Loves her brother, thinks practically about things, know how to judge people easily, and In love with_(u know whom!) Yup Mr. Daya srivastava**

_**DAYA SRIVASTAVA- **_

**27 years old,loves shreya, rough and tough, has a brother named Abhijeet...unfortunately their parents died when they were young...now live with ACP sir...**

_**ABHIJEET SRIVASTAVA-**_

**27 years old,Loving, caring, excellent officer, loves his family, dedecated to his nation, loves Tarika Musale**

_**TARIKA MUSALE-**_

**26 years old,Dr. Salunkhe's daughter, an efficient forensic expert, loves abhijeet...**

_**ACP PRADYUMAN-**_

**Same as shown in the show...with same past..loves Abhijeet and Daya...and his nation..and ofcouse his Cid team...**

_**DR. SALUNKHE-**_

**Always in tiff with Acp saab and his son abhijeet...loves his daughter Tarika and is proud of her..!:)**

**A/N- Hope u loved it...Should I continue?**

**PlZ...Comment AND tell...:):)**


	2. CID

**Hello...sorry mai koi bhi update nahi kar pa rahi ho...mere exams aa rahe hai so I'm busy with my studies...par kya karo I can't control myself to update this one...**

**I know aap mai se bohot log khush nhi ho yeh story padhkar...but believe me mera Purvi di ko draupati banane ka koi plan nhi hai...It's just that har ek writer ka apna ek fav. Hota hai jispe vo story likhta hai..for some its Kevin and for some sachin...for me it's PURVI...she is the only one that matters to me...I don't mind whether its sachin, kevin aur rajat who are being paired with her...As we all know ki RajVi, SachVi and ofcourse KeVi are just created by we all...its just are imagination...So when people don't have any problem with rajvi, sachvi or kevi then what's the problem in MarVi...**

**I understand that everyone has different ships that completely fine...but this does not mean that if I ship Marvi tu purvi di draupati ban jati hai...And My dear Guest...mai Ansha di ki fan thi, ho aur hamesha rahungi...and I don't think ki mai kuch bhi karu usse aapko koi fark padhna chahiyeh...aur jaha tak baat rahi ansha di ki izzat karne ki tu vo tu mai aapse zada karti ho...**

**Its not just for the guest but for everyone that agar aapko meri stories aachi nhi lagti tu don't read it and agar padhli tu aapko aapne review mai jo kehna hai jo bulna hai vo mujhe bolo and plz don't say anything about ansha di...U all can take this as a request aur as a warning... And special mention to PRAISE 22**

**U rightly said that jaise different movies mai ek actress different actors k sath pair hoti hai...tu usse uski izzat ka kya connection...in the same way ansha di is being paired with different actors for different stories... **

**KOEL...I'm happy that I managed to make u laugh...aur Jaha tak baat rahi Ansha di ki mujhpar proud hone ki tu...I must tell u ki vo mujhpe proud ho ya na ho I am proud to have her...And I don't think ki Ansha di iss reason k vajah se CID ne chotne wali...and I guess for her, her work is above everything...**

**And dear guest...I'm really sorry for the celeb jiski aap fan hongi..kyuki jo kissi dusre artist ki respect nhi kar sakta vo apne ko kaise respect karega...and agar aapko lagta hai ki isse pair karne se izzat mitti mai mil jati hai tu I don't know aap kis duniya mai reh rahe ho..nok nok! Good morning! Wake up and look around u...**

**I am extremely sorry agar kissiko bura laga ho tu...I'm sorry Guest and Koel if I have hurt u...**

**I know aap sabko lag raha hoga ki bohot zada react kar rahi ho but mai kya karo I can't take it agar koi Ansha di ko kuch bhi bolta hai...I think u all will understand me...and chinta mat karo mai real life mai itni rude nahi ho...vo tu kabhi kabar mai sentimental ho jati ho...anyways back on track...**

**...STORY...**

**In 1997..**

**At Praduman mansion...**

Acp- Arrey! Abhijeet daya jaldi karo late ho raha hai...

Abhijeet(shouting from his room)- Aaya Sir two minute...

Daya(while coming down from his room)- Sir iss abhijeet ko tu tayar hone mai 2 gante lagte hai bilkul ladkiyo ki tarh...

Abhijeet(while coming down)- Oh! Please ha...mujhe itna time nahi lagta..

Acp- waise abhijeet daya sahi keh raha hai...tumhe pata hai na aaj kitna imp. Day hai aur tum ho ki..

Abhi- Thik hai...sorry! Ab chale nhi tu commisioner sir hame mar dalenge...

Acp- Ha jaldi chalo...

**At the headquaters...**

Acp- May I come in sir?

Commissioner- Ya come in..(To all the gentlemen present there)- Gentlemen today we are here to announce one of the best crime unit of India...CID and I am proud to appoint Mr. Praduman as the ACP of CID

(Clapssss!)

Acp(while shaking hands)- Thank u sir! I will not dissappoint u for sure.

Commissioner- I know Praduman...aaj tak tumne kabhi bhi shikayat ka muka nhi diya hai...and I am sure aage kabhi doge bhi nhi...

Acp- Sir!

Commission- Gentlemen I have one more announcement to make...Abhijeet and Daya plz come here...I know official announce abhijeet and daya as the senior inspectors of cid...

(Again clapsss!)

Abhijeet and Daya- Thank u sir...

Meanwhile a middle aged man entered the room...

Man- Good morning Sir!

Com.- Aao Salukhe aao...(To everyone) he is the new forensic expert (moving towards Acp and duo)- Salukhe Praduman ko tum jante ho and he is abhijeet and he is daya( They both shake hands)

Duo- Hello sir..

Salukhe- Hello

Com- So Gentlemen we will meet after a week for the further proceeding..

**Outside the headquaters...**

Salukhe- Arey! Praduman kya hal hai yaar...(Hugging him)

Acp sir- Bus fit and fine aur tu kaisa hai?

Salukhe- Bilkul thik aur bata?

Acp(pointing towards duo)- Inn dono se tu tum mil hi chuke ho..

Salukhe- Ha! The daring senior inspectors of CID!

Acp- Nhi mere bete!

Salukhe(confused)- Tumhare bete? Bhai tumne shaadi kab kari ?

Acp(while fumbling)- Vo ..maine...abhijeet aur daya ko..aanath..(And he was cut)

Salukhe- samaj gaya...aab emotional mat ho...varna log kya sochenge Acp of CID rota bhi hai...haha! Vaise abhijeet tum dono mai se bada kaun hai ?

Daya(causually)- sir yeh..aur vo bhi sirf Do minute..

Salukhe- haha! Daya vaise tum bohot funny ho..tumhare sath kaam karne mai bohot maza aaiga...

Daya- Ha sir mujhe bhi...varna mai iss abhijeet aur sir k sath reh kar bore ho jata ho...!

Acp- Ho gaya hai tu ghar chale..

Salukhe- Ha chalo vaise bhi tumhari hath ki chai peyeh bohot time ho gaya hai chalo chalo!

Acp- Ek minute ek minute tumhe kisne kaha ki mai tumhe chai pilaonga...

Salukhe- ho! Kitne rude ho tum yaar...

Acp- Mai aaisa hi ho tumhe koi problem hai kya?

Salukhe- Nhi nhi bhai ab mai kya bol sakta ho!

Abhi- Aap dono ladh kyu rahe hai sir aapko chai mai pila donga...

Salukhe- thik hai ab tu chale.

Acp(with angry look)- Hmmm...

**A/N- Hope u liked it...I'm sorry once again...hope u all liked the formation of CID...**

**Abhi pichak baki hai mere dosto**

**Precap- More cops to come in...**

**Love**

**-Ananya**


	3. Past comes

**A/N- Hello I'm back with MARVI….**

**I know many of you do not like this fic…but I don't have any problem. Neither I am forcing you all to read it and nor I can…**

**Till now- We read that Shivaji sir was appointed as the Acp Of CID…Along with Daya and Abhijjet as the senior inspector and Dr. Salukhe as the forensic expert…..**

**Now- More cops to come in…**

…

**Today is a very big day in CID's History….today CID is gonna be completed…**

**Scene- A big hall in which many official were sitting….Soon the seminar started….**

Commissioner- Good Morning ladies and gentlemen today is indeed a very big day for our Defense Ministry….May I call upon MR. Sudhir Sharma our honorable Defense minister…

Mr. Sudhir- I am very proud to announce today as the official day for the joining of our brilliant and brave officers as a part of the CRIME INVESTIGATING DEPARTMENT….Mr. Praduman plz join us on the stage

Comm.- First…** Rajat**. Earlier he was a part of ATS…Then, we have **Sr. Inspector Sachin **as our research specialist….** Kevin **as Investigating officer…** Dushyant **as Investigating officer..**Inspector PURVI as Encounter Specialist…**(Right haina…di hai hi aaisi…Aankhiyon se goli mare ladki kamaal hai ji) **Inspector Shreya **as Tech-specialist…**Inspector Javanti **as Our Commando..**Sub-Inspector Vineet **as Research trainee…**Sub-Inspector MAYUR as Encounter Trainee…Sub-Inspector Ishita and Divya **as Investigating trainee and last **Sub- Inspector Pankaj **as our tech- trainee…

Comm.- May I plz call our CID officer on the stage…and would like , Abhijeet and Daya to hand over them their Duties and Batch as CID officers…

**After everything was done…Our officers went to the bureau and a case was reported…(Ahh! Join karte se hi case..)**

**Case was solved by our brilliant team within few hours….AT the lunch time in the canteen…**

**CANTEEN….**

Pankaj to Vineet- Hi…

Vineet- Hi so case easy tha..

Pankaj- Thoda difficult tha but meri intelligence se hamne case jaldi solve kar liya..

Vineet- Achha ji teri intelligence ya phir Abhijeet sir ki intelligence…

Pankaj- Ha ek hi baat hai..sir ne mujhse hi toh training le hai…

Abhi(in mid)- kya kaha…(pankaj turning his face towards him)

Pankaj- Si..r vo A..cp sirne bulaya hai mai chalta ho..

**Bureau…**

**Ishita was a bit restless..kyu? kyuki she wanted to talk to somebody..she can't stay quiet for a long time…*meri wali problem hai* So she went to mayur who was busy in a file..**

Ishita- Hey! Mayur right!

Mayur looked towards her and nodded..

Ishita(making a face)- Arrey kuch bolo..

Mayur- Hi !

Ishita(Irritated)- What tumhe sirf yeh kehna hai..how boring…aye hello…can u hear me…?

Shreya(in mid)- Vo kuch nhi bolega bachpan se aaisa hi hai..

Ishita(confused)- Maam bachpan se matlab…ooohh aap isski childhood friend hai..

Shreya(smile)- Nhi behen ho isski…

Ishita- What aapne kabhi bataya nhi aur yeh dumbo..ku

Shreya(stopping her)- Ishitaa..bhai hai vo mera…

Ishita(politely)- Sorry!

**At the same time Purvi entered the bureau…**

Purvi- Morning!

Shreya- Good morning…koi case…

Purvi- No abhi tak nhi Acp sir aate honge…

Ishita- Yehhpee! Koi case nhi hai..hey Mayur canteen chaloge Vineet wahi hai..

Acp sir while entering…-Koi kahi nahi jaa raha…I want everyone here…right now..

**Within few minutes everyone was assembled outside Acp sir's cabin….**

Acp- Ok officers I know aap sabke liyeh yaha sab kuch new hai…so I just want everyone to join tonights Party at my home…aap sab ek dusre se baat kijiyeh and comfortable ho jaiyeh because now we are a family now…Right ?

All – Yes sir..

Acp- Ok then tonight 8pm at my house..I want everyone there…

**In the evening…All were packing there stuff…When Divya came to Purvi..**

Divya- Hello Ma'am I am Divya Bhatia…Investigating trainee officer..

Purvi(not paying any interest)- Hi ! excuse me I am in a hurry…(And she moved towards the exit)

Divya- Maam ur coming in the party..

Purvi(stopped and without turning)- No… (And she went)

Ishita(coming in)- Hey Divs kya hua?

Divya- Kuch nhi yaar yeh Purvi Ma'am Thodi ajeeb nhi hai..?

Ishita- Thodi nhi kafi ajeeb hai..koi bina bole kaise reh sakta hai..ek yeh hai aur dusra vo dumbo Mayur dono ek jaise hai…

Shreya was listening to all this..

Shreya POV- I can't believe this kya yeh wahi 5 saal pehle wali Purvi hai. Mujhe Purvi se baat karni hogi…

**At the party..**

Shreya- Yeh purvi abhi tak kyu nhi aai..?

IShita- Maam von hi aane wali unhone mana kar diya aane se..

Shreya- What?

**And she called her…**

Purvi- Helloo..

Shreya- Tu party mai kyu nhi aa rahi..?

Purvi- Mera mann nhi hai..

Shreya- Mann nhi hai ohh really…tu abhi iss waqt aa rahi hai…mere liye plz..

Purvi- Par…Accha thik hai 15 mins…

**After 15 mins..**

**Everyone was stunned…Everyone here includes all the official including our CID..**

**Shreya went and pulled her to a corner..**

Shreya- Kya ho gaya hai tujhe purvi aur tu kabse 15 mins mai tayar hone lagi….?

Purvi(not making a eye contact with her)- Time k sath sab badal jata hai…Insaan aur unki aadate..

Shreya- Seriously Purvi maine kabhi nhi socha tha ki tu aaise ho jaaigi..Tujhe yaad hai vo Hamere collage ka annual meet…

**Flashback….**

**Purvi was the hotty of the collage…Every guy wanted to be with her…but unke toh life ka funda tha….No relationship No problem…And yeh baat pure collage ko pata thi….**

**Somewhere in ****the**** collage…**

Boy 1- bhai mujhe nhi lagta Purvi aapse patne wali hai..

Boy 2- Avinash naam hai mera The cool dude of the collage…aaj tak aaisi koi ladki nhi hai jo mujhse na paati ho..

Shreya(coming towards them)- Purvi baki ladhkiyo ki jaisi nhi hai…itna aasan nhi hoga..

Avinash- Mujhe bhi aasan kaam pasand nhi hai…

**One boy came running to them..**

Boy- Avi Bhai aapka performance next hai…

Avinash- Ab bus dekhte jao…Avinash ka jaado…

**On the stage..**

**Host- OK guys Now its time for our Dude's performance all the girls be ready..to loose ur heart…**

**Meanwhile shreya came backstage to Purvi..**

Shreya- Mujhe tension ho rahi hai..

Purvi(sipping her juice)- Kyu Baby chill..

Shreya- What chill tujhe pata Avinash ne kaha ki vo aaj tujhe impress karke hi rahega..

Purvi- Mujhe..not possible…

Avinash(in mid raising his collar)- Evrything is possible when I am here sweety just wait and watch…

Purvi- Ahah! I am watching u…lets see tum kya karte ho..

Avinash- Dance tumhaari life hai..and aaj mai ussi se tumhara Dil jitunga…agar maine tumse accha perform kiya toh tum meri girlfriend…aur agar nhi..

Purvi- Cutting him- Aur agar maine kiya toh tum pure collage k saamne mere pair padoge aur ek din tak Mere spot boy ki tarh rahoge..Deal?

Avinash(confidently)- Deal…They both shook hands.

….

**Avinash on Stage with a mike..**

_**Badtameezee ek bimari hai  
Ek aisi bimari  
Jo dheere dheere waqt ke saath  
Budhaape mein badal jaati hai  
Main kehta hoon jab tak budhaapa nahi aata  
Thodi badtameezee hi kar lete hai…..**_

**Purvi…Watch….ME Now…**_****_

_**Paan main pudeena dekha**__**  
**__**Naak ka nageena dekha**__**  
**__**Chikni chameli dekhi**____**  
**__**Chikna kameena dekha**__**  
**__**Chaand ne cheater hoke cheat kiya toh**__**  
**__**Saare taare bole gilli gilli akhaa**__****_

_**Pa para para...**__**  
**__**Meri baat, teri baat**__**  
**__**Zyada baatein boori baat**__**  
**__**Thaali mein katora leke**__**  
**__**Aaloo bhat, Muri bhat**__**  
**__**Mere peeche kisi ne repeat kiya toh**__**  
**__**Saala maine tere muh pe maara mukka**__****_

_**Ispe bhoot koi chadha hai**__**  
**__**Theharna jaane naa**__**  
**__**Ab toh kya buraa kyaa bhalaa hai**__**  
**__**Fark pehchaane naa**__**  
**__**Zidd pakad ke khadaa hai kambakht**__**  
**__**Chhodna jaane naa**__****_

_**Badtameez dil, batameez dil, batamiz dil**__**  
**__**Maane na, maane na**__**  
**__**Badtameez dil, batameez dil, batamiz dil**__**  
**__**Maane na, maane na**__****_

_**Yeh jo haal hai, sawaal hai, kamaal hai**__**  
**__**Jaane na jaane na**__**  
**__**Badtameez dil, battameez dil badtameez dil**__**  
**__**Maane naa..**_

…**.Clapsss clapsss**

**Backstage…**

Avinash- Purvi vo applaud sun rahi hona..daari oh nhi…?

Purvi- Ab meri baari hai…Bus dekhte jao…She smiled evilly and moved on the stage…

**Host- Ok…ab next hai..**

Purvi(interrupting him)- Its me guys…

Woohoo! Wristling…

Purvi- Mujhe Avinash ne challenge kiya hai ki mai usse dance mai jeetke dekhu so are u guys ready?

All- Yes…

Purvi- Ok the 1…and music..

…**.U all can imagine Di instead of Deepika…**

_**Tere naal naal sajna ve**__**  
**__**Mera dil dhadke, Mera dil dhadke**__**  
**__**Tere naal naal sajna ve**__**  
**__**mera dil dhadke, mera dil**__****_

_**Habibi, Aashiqui, Hayati, Asidi**__**  
**__**Habibi, Aashiqui..**__****_

_**Main lovely ho gayiaan**__**  
**__**Naam tera padh ke, naam tera padh ke**__**  
**__**Main lovely ho gayiaan**__**  
**__**Naam tera padh ke naam tera (x2)**__****_

_**Ghar aaya mera sohna sajan**__**  
**__**Ghar aaya mera sohna sajan**__**  
**__**Ghar aaya mera sohna sajan**__**  
**__**Ghar aaya mera... (haaye) sohna sajan (x2)**__****_

_**Yeh jo bangle hai re laal colour ki**__**  
**__**Tere liye hi khan khan karke**__**  
**__**Inn haathon mein naache jaaye re**__**  
**__**Inhe nasha chadha hai tera**__**  
**__**Tu bann jaa aashiq mera**__**  
**__**Tune chhuaa hai aise**__**  
**__**Main kamli...**__****_

_**Main lovely ho gayiaan**__**  
**__**Naam tera padh ke, naam tera padh ke**__**  
**__**Main lovely ho gayiaan**__**  
**__**Naam tera padh ke naam tera (x2)**__****_

_**papa.. paaya akhaan 'ch kaajal**__**  
**__**Meinu vekh ke hogi oh paagal**__**  
**__**Photo khench autograph set**__**  
**__**Instagram pe like kari jaave pic haaye**__**  
**__**Haaye ni kudiye kardi tu hadd**__**  
**__**Mitran de pichha. please de chhad**__**  
**__**Listen girl tu hogi kamli**__**  
**__**Kehndi meri jehi hor na...**__****_

_**Main lovely ho gayiaan**__**  
**__**Naam tera padh ke, naam tera padh ke**__**  
**__**Main lovely ho gayiaan**__**  
**__**Naam tera padh ke, naam tera.. (x2)**__****_

_**Poora intezaam hai ye jo shaam hai**__**  
**__**Kal subah tak tere naam hai**__**  
**__**Aankhon se dil ye batlaaye re**__**  
**__**Kal hogi na ye raate**__**  
**__**Kar le dil ko do baate**__**  
**__**Ik teri hi khaatir main pagli ho gayiaan**__****_

_**Main lovely ho gayiaan**__**  
**__**Naam tera padh ke**__**  
**__**Naam tera padh ke**__**  
**__**Main lovely ho gayiaan**__**  
**__**Naam tera padh ke naam tera (x4)**_

…_**.**_

**Clapss…and wristle along with an Echo sound of PURVI PURVi….!**

**Flashback over…..**

Shreya- Purvi yaad hai na tujhe…?

Purvi- Plz shreya mai uss purvi ko bohot peeche chod aaiho…ab chale sab wait kar rahe honge…(and she went from there)…

Shreya- Tu sabse jhoot bol sakti hai par mujhse nhi….kuch toh hai...jo tu mujhse chupa rahi hai..

A/N- Done with the chappy..

Mast ya bore?

Aage aage dekho hota hai kya….Do review…

Love

-Ananya_**  
**__**  
**_


	4. Mission

**MarVi...time**

**For me Kevi, RajVi, SachVi, MarVi..everyone is same...I was just going through the reviews..usmai I have seen that many of them have written that ki mai KeVi k stories Zada jaldi update karti ho etc.. **

**Trust me aaisa kuch nhi hai...I have always repeated this ki inn fictional couple se I do not have any personal affection..It 's all just about di...**

**Many of u have also asked me ki... why to make this Jodi..when there are already 3-4 with Di...my main objective behind making MarVi a jodi on ff is that particular 1-2yr age difference that they both have...**

**I searched on google that Mayur is younger than Di...so Jo story plots I can create on MarVi that I cannot do with any of the other Jodi...**

**What I am basically trying to do is...to cover every possible plot or story line that I can imagine...**

**I have planned 3-4 stories with different plot and different Jodi..I want to write them as soon as possible but what is stopping me doing that is just my studies...I cannot at any lost harm my studies**

**I hope u guys are with me..**

**...back to story...**

**After the party...next day at bureau... all we're busy talking about the party when suddenly... **

A voice- Excuse me!

**Everyone turned towards the voice...and all are shocked, surprised, Elated...and going crazy..**

Shreya- OMG...Superstar THE Abhimanyu Kapoor...I don't believe this... Purvi pinch me..

**Sab ki halat yahi thi...ab obvious hai na agar ek superstar aapke samne khada hai toh...but but ..**

Purvi(irritatedly)- Abhimanyu kapoor hi hai...koi 8th wonder of the world nhi hai ki tu aaise react kar rahi hai...

**Other side...**

Daya- Boss yeh shreya itni kyu kuch ho rahi hai...?

Dushyant- Aur ishita bhi...

Abhi(smiling at them)- Arrey bhai Superstar aaya hai..yeh hona toh banata tha...

**Everyone we're whispering among themselves until Acp sir glared them to stop...their chaater-paater... **

Acp sir- plz sit...

Abhimanyu- sir actually yaha mai apni dost shanaya k baare mai baat karne aaya ho...

Shreya(interrupting him)- Shanaya Sharma..vhi jo kuch dino se lapata hai..

Abhimanyu- Right...

Daya- Agar aaisa hai toh aap police k pass jaiyeh hamare pass.. kyu?

Abhimanyu- Kyuki mujhe lagta hai k shanaya ko kidnap kiya gaya hai..

Abhijeet- Kidnap...lekin kaise...aur kisne..

Abhimanyu- Ranvijay...

Mayur- Ranvijay khanna...yeh ho sakta hai..maine newspaper mai padh tha..ki jabse usne 2 film back to back hit de hai tabse vo shanaya k peeche padha hai..

Acp sir- Don't u worry Abhimanyu hum..ranvijay ko interrogate karke usse sacchi bahar nikal va lenge..

Purvi- No sir yeah karna bohot difficult hoga...jitna maine tv and newspaper mai padha hai...usse padhkar lagta nhi hai ki vo ranvijay itni aasani se hame kuch nhi bataega..

Abhimanyu- She is right sir aur bhi tak toh use Ranvijay he 20 lawyers aur 50 khaaniya bgmhi banalihongi...apne aap ko protect Karne k liyeh...Sir humari industry mai log jaise dekhte hai vaise hote nhi hai...

Nik- Sir ab hum Kya karenge?

Daya- Sir mujhe lagta hai ki we are heading in wrong direction.. I think ki abhimanyu kuch zada hi soch raha hai..aaisa bhi to ho Santa hai ki jaha bhi shanaya gayi ho vo apni marzi se gayi ho..

Abhi- Ho Santa hai Daya but hum koi risk nhi le sakte..

Mayur- Abhimanyu sir koi aur jispe tumhe shak ho...

Abhimanyu- Nhi...aaisa toh koi nhi..ek min hai...vo Verma ho sakta hai...

Purvi - Verma? One of the greatest producer and director

Abhimanyu- Ya...vo bohot dino se Shanaya k peeche tha uski ek film karne k liyeh but Shanaya ko vo script acchi nhi lagi that's why vo uss verma ko avoid kar rahi thi...aur ek Din toh shanaya ne puri media k samne Verma ka contact phadatha... shayad usne yeh Sab..

Acp sir- Iss samae vo kaha milega...

Abhimanyu- Meri next film Verma hi direct kar raha hai...

Shreya- Sir hum kal hi jakar uss verma se interrogation karte hai...

Daya- Right..par sir agar is verma me apna moh jaldi nhi khola toh...kahi shanaya..!

Acp sir(thinking and then said)- Agar aaisa hai toh...hamare paas ek hi option hai aur vo hai..undercover..

Abhi- Undercover mission is verma se sach nikalyane k liyeh... not bad sir but sir kaise?

Abhimanyu- Agar...aap log permit kare I have an idea...kal meri film k liyeh ek new model ka selection hai...and agar we u want mai..uss selection mai aapki madad kar Sakta ho...

Purvi - wow! Idea bohot accha hai...par jaiga kaun...

**After a moment... **

Purvi( looking at everyone who are staring at her)- Ek minute aap Sab mujhe aaise kyu dekh rahe hai...

Shreya- My dear bhehna vo issliyeh kyuki vo model tu hogi...

Purvi- What no..way..model aur mai...nhi..

Abhimanyu( got up from his chair and moved towards Purvi )- Dekhyeh plz Purvi... na mat kariyeh Shanaya pata nhi kis hal mai hogi...

Purvi - OK but mai akeli waha...?

Acp sir- Mayur bhi jaiga tumhare sath...tumhara bodyguard bankar...aur abhimanyu Purvi ko select karvana tumhara kaam hai...

Abhimanyu- Sir uski tension aap mat lejiyeh...aur vaise bhi Purvi bohot beautiful hai...vo aaise hi select ho jaigi...

Daya- thik hai...then kal subah 7am Purvi and mayur...ready rehna...

Marvi- Yes Sir...

**...outside the bureau...**

Shreya walking besides Purvi - OMG Purvi tune notice kiya?

Purvi( tired look)- Kya?

Shreya( excited )- Arrey...The abhimanyu tere sath flirt kar raha tha...

Purvi(not interested )- Toh?

Shreya- What? Tu aaise react kar rahi hai jaise kuch hoa hi nhi hai...mai hoti toh abhi take behosh ho gayi hoti...

Purvi - Whatever..! Accha vo chod...mujhe Mayur ka number de...

Shreya( teasing her)-Kyu? Kahi mere bhai par dil toh nhi aagaya...vaise vo hai bohot cute...nice choice..

Purvi- Ho gaya Tera...kal hame undercover jana hai...issliyeh...chahiyeh...

Shreya- I know mazak kar rahi thi...

**Finally they both went to there respective homes...**

**...**

**A/n- FBlagent007...This update is specially for u dear...and for ur MarVi..he he! We are seriously crazy about them...**

**Anyways...next update is gonna full of MarVi..**


	5. Undercover!

**A/n-...Just finished with my mocks ...Still my exams are left...Could not stop myself from writing this one...MarVi...here we go..**

**Plz read the previous chap for getting on to the track of the story.. plz cooperate **

**...**

**Till now -**

**Abhimanyu the superstar came in order to find his friend Shanaya who is kidnapped by abhimanyus director as suspected by the Cid team..**

**As undercover mission Purvi was playing role of a model and Mayur as her bodyguard. **

**Now :-**

**At 7 am at Purvi's residence... **

**Beep beep..!**

Purvi(thinking)- God Mayur aa bhi gaya..He is very punctual

**Purvi while rushing down the room...called her mum and said that she is going...**

**As soon as Purvi came out of her house, Mayur was mesmerised to see her...but he controlled himself... **

**She came and sit in the car..**

Purvi(smiling)- Good morning!

Mayur(without looking at her started to drive and said)- Gm..!

**Soon they both reached the shoot set..for abhimanyus film**

**As they both entered all eyes turned to them..**

**Why? Because they both looked absolutely breathtaking.. **

**Purvi wore d same Black gown that she wore in Episode Shaadi ka khooni khel..and even mayur wore a 3 piece Black suit... **

_**Jalwa..haiii**_

_**Jalwa. haiii**_

_**Jismo ka hai yeh jalwa, haii**_

_**Kismo ka hai yeh jalwa,haii**_

_**Shohrat bhi de yeh jalwa, haii**_

_**Maksad bhi de yeh jalwa, haii**_

_**Haii..haii**_

_**Dilkash lage yeh jalwa, haii**_

_**Mehkash lage yeh jalwa, haii**_

_**Nasha hi nasha yeh jalwa, haii**_

_**Ho maza hi maza , nasha hi nasha, haii**_

_**Jalwa..**_

**(They both moved through the set and everybody were just sipping their beauty...)**

_**Aag si ravaniyan, leti hai angdaiyaan,**_

_**Yeh jala de dilo mein chingariyaan,**_

_**Haii..yeh jalwa yeh jalwa**_

_**Fashion ka hai yeh jalwa..**_

_**yeh jalwa yeh jalwa**_

_**Fashion ka hai yeh jalwa..**_

_**yeh jalwa yeh jalwa**_

_**Fashion ka hai yeh jalwa..**_

_**yeh jalwa yeh jalwa**_

_**Fashion ka hai yeh jalwa..**_

_**Haii..**_

**Everyone stopped their work and we're just staring at them...**

**Seeing this Purvi asked mayur**

Purvi(whispering to mayur)- Yeah sab hame aaise kyu dekh rahe kahi sak toh nhi ho gaya...

Mayur- No I don't think so...shaayad issliyeh kyuki...

Purvi- Kyuki Kya? Bolo ab

Mayur(Hesitating and blushing )- Vo aap na aaj...

Purvi(irritated)- Agar nhi bolna toh mat bolo hamare pass time nhi hai.

Mayur(immediately)- Nhi vo aaj aap bhot acche lag rahe ho issliyeh shayad...

Purvi(giving him an unbelievable look and thinking )- Thik hai toh issmai blush karne ki Kya baat...pakka Shreya ka bhai hai...Bina baat k blush karte hai..anyway Purvi tu yaha focus kar..

**People were still in an awe when Purvi Shouted **

Purvi(shouting with attitude)- Do u guys have any work to do or just? Plz move...and where is ...

**A girl came running to her..**

Purvi(with pride) - Purvi Malhotra...!

Meghna- Hello Ma'am I'm Meghna...!

Purvi(attitude)- So? What can I do?

Meghna(embarrassed)- No ma'am I am Satish verma's Manager...u have come here for the model selection right?

Purvi( irritated )- Obviously or else what do u think I am doing here...Oh God it's too hot...Mayur my mineral water plzzz...

**Mayur gave her a bottle and Meghna gave a disbelieve wala look...**

Meghna- ma'am u plz wait there along with other model... we'll call you...

Purvi- Hmm..!

As Purvi moved Meghna whispered - Bada hi ajeeb Bodyguard hai..Spot ki tarh act kar raha hai...Wait a minute bodyguard...? Pata nhi kaun inhe yaha marne wala hai...

**Soon Abhimanyu came to Purvi to meet her...while talking they both moved to a safe place to talk while Mayur was keeping an eye on everyone.. **

Abhimanyu saw her and in happiness he hugged her...

Purvi was shocked and pushed him...

Purvi- Excuse Me Mr. Abhimantu control yourself plz..

Abimanyu(embarrassed)- I am sorry...vo excitement main...sorry..

Purvi- Its OK! Whats the news...?

Abhimanyu(sigh)- Bad news... verma wants to shoot with the new model today...that means it's you...

Purvi(Shocked)- What? Shoot...are u crazy...? I am not gonna shot plz...I am A Cid officer and not a model or an actor in case u have forgotten it...I'll remind you...

Abhimanyu- Ya I know but main Kya Karo..?

Purvi- What do u mean by ab main ka Karo...arrey Abhimanyu Kapoor the superstar..itna bhi nhi kar Sakta...u have to do something and idk what

Abhimanyu- Ya OK...abhi u go for the selection

Purvi - But mera selection kaise hoga? U also come with me na

Abhimanyu(immediately)- No no... tum already bhot pretty lag rahi ho meri koi zaroorat nhi hai...u r already selected

Purvi (giving him a angry look)- Really?

Abhimanyu- No...main aata ho..chalo..

**Then he went to the selection area. Meanwhile Purvi talked to mayur**

Purvi- Mayur vo Verma new model k sath shoot karna chahta hai...abhi I have told Abhimanyu to do something... Now it's ur turn...Selection k waqt verma busy hoga... aur yeh perfect time hai..uska room check karne ka...u got it na..

Mayur- Ya Ya..u carry on...

Purvi(smile)- Good...! Lets go then all the best

Mayur- hmmm

**Mayur went to Verma's room and di to the selection area **

**While Purvi was waiting for her turn...a girl came to her..**

Swati- Hey! I am Swati

Purvi - Hi Purvi

Swati- So yaha kisiki recommendation se aai ho..

Purvi - No..bilkul nhi...Tum aai ho..

Swati- No..

Purvi(thinking)- Yeh right time Shanaya k barre main pochne ka

Purvi - Tumne Shanaya k sath kaam kiya hai...?

Swati- Shanaya Chopra...Ya Ya..ek short film k liyeh kiya hai...bohot hi acchi hai...mujhe bohot acche se support kiya tha..vo baki actresses jaisi bilkul nhi hai..par still mujhe pasand nhi.

Purvi(immediately )- Kyu? Abhi u said ki vo bohot acchi hai phir?

Swati- Abhimanyu k vajh se...I mean vo mere Abhi ko pasand karti thi...

Purvi(thinking)- But Abhimanyu ne toh kaha ki uske aur shanaya k beech kuch nhi hai...

Purvi - Aaisa Shanaya ne tumse kaha Kya?

Swati- Arrrey ismai kehna kya hai..unn dono ko ek sath dekhkar koi bhi yeh keh sakta hai...

Purvi- Oh! That way...anyway tumhe pata chala ki shanaya **and she turned her head towards Verma's room...when she saw Meghna going towards Verma's room... **

**Purvi (thinking )- God no! Room main toh mayur hai...agar Swati be dekh liya toh...nooo**

**And she ran towards Meghna...**

Purvi(called her from her back )- Meghnaa!

Purvi - Hey vo I'm sorry morning main Maine thoda rudely baat ki..

Meghna was shocked to see her apologizing...

Meghna- No no ma'am plz...no need to say sorry..

Purvi - Meghna plz could u do me a favor plz

Meghna- Ya sure ma'am

Purvi - I can't find Mayur! My bodyguard so plz help me..

Meghna- Ya Ya...I'll

Purvi - Thx... u go that side I'll go this side .

**Saying this she quickly went inside Verma's room...without anyones notice ... **

:Purvi - Mayur! Chalo yaha se meghna yaha aa rahi hai...

Mayur- Par vo

Purvi - Mayur move..

**She hold his hand and they were about to exit when they heard someone coming... **

**They both quickly went and hide in the balcony...**

**They both were standing very close...Mayur was unintentionally lost in her but she was not in a mood to concentrate on that she was busy looking at who has come into the room...**

**As she suspected something wrong she made a video of that person**

**Once he/she was out...Purvi to moved into the room..**

Purvi - God...yeh yaha Verma k room main...i have a strong feeling...kuch toh chot raha hai..Mayur tumne dekha na kaun aaya zaroor iska kuch hath hai...Mayur...

**She turned back and saw he was not there she went to the balcony and said**

Purvi - Mayur...dhyaan kaha hai tumhara.. main tumse baat kar rahi ho...aur tum yaha kade ho..

Mayur(coming back)- Sorry ma'am vo...aapne Kya kaha

Purvi- Tumne dekha kaun aaya tha room main.?

Mayur(confused)- Room main...abhi?

Purvi(angry)- Mayur plz focus...hamare pass zada time nhi hai...abhi Swati aai thi Verma k room...main..

Mayur- What? Par kyu?

Purvi- Idk shayad kuch dound rahi thi...ab toh Cid hi isse sach ugalvaegi...

Mayur- Right...

Mayur(thinking)- Mayur toh kar Kya raha hai...pagal ho gaya hai...focus..plz

**They both went out...**

**A/n- Sorry for very very very late update...hope u enjoyed the track...and some blossoming attraction...**

**Lets see what come next**

**Is swati related to shanaya's kidnapping? **

**Stay tuned...**

**Love **

**-Ananya**


End file.
